Love me againPrologue
by Domino-xxx
Summary: Letty leaves the gang as well as her lover,Dom, to go for family affairs,unannounced and on the spot. Dom is sad and lonely but tries to put the past behind him. Then Letty returns to reclaim her love, but will Dom love her again,for the second time?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in TFATF (although i would like 2),so please dont sue me.  
  
Ok,so this is my First fanfic, so i want feed back,good or bad.  
  
Hope you guys enjoy this story.  
  
Prologue:  
  
All is good at the Toretto household.Leon and Jesse are playing XBOX, VInce is talking to himself,Mia's preparing the salad and Letty and Dom are working on the Eclipse.  
  
The phone rings and jesse picks it up.  
  
"Yup,who's dis",Jesse goes. He sounds irritated cause he's losing to Leon.  
  
"This is an international call form Mexico,may i speak to Miss Letty Rodrigues please", says the voice.  
  
"Yeah,woteva", says jesse  
  
Over the comotion of the game, Jesse shouts over to Letty to come and take the call.  
  
"Ok Ok jesse,i'm comin,look,will you stop shouting already, i can hear you",Letty replies,She's aggitated.  
  
"Hello,who is this"?  
  
"Hello Letty,is that really you?"  
  
"No,its my spirit,i'm actually dead",letty says with sarcasm."Ofcourse its me,now who is this?"  
  
"Letty, my dear daughter,its me your mother.I have something to tell you, its....its your Father,he's...he's gone into a coma", said the voice on the other line.  
  
This hit Letty like a bulet. Her father,whom she cared about so much,who had cared for her so much, had now gone into a coma.  
  
She stiffened, and tried to fight the tears that wereforming in her eyes.  
  
"Mama,where is papa right now,where is he?",she shouted.  
  
"He's at the hospital but he wishes that you come and see him immediatly. he wants to say his goodbyes to you befor he passes away".  
  
"Ok ok,ermmm,tell papa to hang on,i'll catch a plane and come ok,mama,just tell him to hold on",Letty says,and puts the phone down.  
  
Dom walks in the house now and can she her. She's crying,covering her face with those tender hands of hers.  
  
"Whats wrong gurl",asks Dom, "Why u cryin"  
  
"Its my Father, he's gonna Die, i....i gotta go, go to Mexico, i have to see him",Letty tells him  
  
She runs up the stairs,shuts the door and begins throwing clothes into her bag,swearing, and crying at the same time. Dom and the rest of the group run upstairs and bang on the door, but she ignores them.  
  
"How the ell could you do this to me dad, you cant leave me and mum, i'll hate you forever if you do that" she thinks.  
  
After packing she opens the door. Theyare expecting her to explain herself, to tell them what really going on, but no.....she will not tell them,they would'nt know the pain she's going through.  
  
Letty looks at them,giving one last smile and leaves the house, without saying her goodbyes to Jesse, Leon and Vince,without thanking Mia for being lke a sister to her,without Kissing Dom goodbye.  
  
Dom runs after her,shouting and asking where the hell she was off to,but she did'nt look back,just went on...  
  
She goes to the airport, and looks at the plane which will fly her to Mexico, to her papa and mama, home...where she should be. 


	2. The return of Letty

Disclaimer: First off,i do not know any of the characters, blah,blah, so please dont sue me.  
  
I also dont own the song 'Broken',i just used the lyics,cuz they suit this chapter.  
  
Enjoy u guys.  
  
Secondly, thanks for all the great reviews,i really apreciate them!  
  
Chapter 1: Letty's return.  
  
Since the depature of Letty, Dom and all the others were always reserved, the household was no longer happy and energetic like it used to be. Now Leon and Jesse hardly ever came, and Vince just visited for the sake of Mia.  
  
It was early one Morning, the Sky was dull and Dom could tell it was going to be a rainy day, as he got out of bed and went downstairs.  
  
"Hey Mia, wus up?"  
  
"Oh,hey Dom,nuthin much, u know,just makin some breakfast", answered Mia.  
  
Dom looked at Mia, heck, she was so peaceful and serene, why could'nt he be more like his sister?, he thought.  
  
"Yo,Mia, while you finish Breakfast, i'm gonna check out the eclipse k?", Said Dom  
  
Mia nodded and dom went outside.  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
"Why the fuk am i thinking about her. Why? For all i know,she just dissed me, without tellin me what the damm problem was.There it is, the oh so great eclipse, that we were to b workin on together."  
  
He went inside the garage and turned on the radio on, and right enough,the song came on.  
  
"Fuk man,cant a man remain for 1 bloody sec without thinking about his fuckin lost love",he thought.  
  
He lisened to the chorus of the song,it was 'Broken' by Seether n Amylee  
  
Cause Im broken when I'm open  
  
And I dont feel like I am strong enough  
  
Cause Im broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I dont feel light when you're gone away   
  
"Letty,gurl, why the hell did you have to leave me", Dom said angrily,"I loved you, and you freakin left wihtout a word,gurl, i thought you loved me".  
  
"Yeah,Dom, i do love you, and i always will,",Said a voice behind.  
  
Suddenly Dom jerked,could it be?, could it really be her?Why,why has she come back? To break my heart again?  
  
All these thoughtsrushed into Doms head,he was angry with her,she cant just come in and make him take her back again,she would have to explain something to him.  
  
With eyes burning with love and hate, he turned around to look her in the eye.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok,this is the end of chap. 1,i promise i'll update,so enjoy. 


	3. Dom's attitude

Disclaimer: Sigh, Once again, i do not own any of TFATF Characters, so please dont sue.  
  
This is chapter 2:Dom's attitude  
  
Hope you guys enjoy,and i want feedback.  
  
Chapter 2: Dom's attitude:  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
There she is, just standing there behind me. I still cant believe she decided to come back. WHat? Did she get tired of Living in Mexico, that she had to come back?  
  
"What are you doin here?", Dom asked, trying to be angry and tough  
  
"I.......I decided to come back", Letty answered. She could see that he was'nt taking the news well.  
  
Dom tuned around suddenly,and laughed sarcasticlly.  
  
"Oh...emm..emm..sooo lemme get dis rite, u go off ta Mexico, without tellin ne1 for wot,then u get fed up, and then...BOOM,u decided to com back",Said Dom  
  
Letty just looked down, she wondered if she should tell them about her dad,ofcourse he was alright now.  
  
"Honetly Letty", stated Dom, "I fuckin cannot believe u,wot,u tak me for a fool,dat u can jus leave me netime and den come back 2 me?".  
  
Dom was shouting on the top of his voice, so that Mia came to see what the hell was happening.  
  
"Holy shit,oh my god,Let, is dat u,really u?", Mia said.  
  
"No,Mia",Dom said,"Stay out of this please,Its letty alrite".  
  
Mia ignored Dom, and ran to hug Letty.  
  
"Where the hell have you been gurl?,we've bloody missed ya"  
  
To Dom's surprise, Mia urshed Letty inside,and makes her sit down.  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
"Fuck!Y does ma sis have ta b so kind? She fukin just came and took letty into the house.Into my fuckin house.Right now all i want to do is strangle Let and make her realise the pain she caused me.  
  
But wait!,I can do something to hurt her like she did to hurt me,hehe,man it'll be a blast. I'll show her,i'll fuckin show her that she can't play me.  
  
With that,Dom went to working on his eclipse.  
  
Letty's POV:  
  
I know Dom is angry, i can see it in his eyes. Ofcourse, he would'nt understand if i tell him the truth,but Mia is like a sister to me,so i'm gona let her in on a little secret.  
  
"So....let,where've u been gurl?" asked Mia  
  
"Well," said letty, "I'm gonna tell you something,but promise me you wont tell it to Dom,i jus dun wan him ta know ok"  
  
"Do you remember a year ago, when i got that exchange call from Mexico,well, it was ma mama tellin me dat papa was in a coma", Said Letty,trying to hold the tears back.  
  
"Yeah, i remember the call, but,oh ma god, i had not idea dat ur papa was in a coma,oh letty,u should have told me",Mia said.  
  
"Mia, i know you've been like a sister to me, but i'm sorry that i just went away,, i just coul not make maself tell u guys nuthin, u gotta understand please".  
  
"You knpw what?", Mia said,"I know exactly how u feel, and dats y ,v r gonna have a party 2nite,jus 4 u,let, on ur return,v still rememba u"  
  
And with that,Mia gave Letty a big hug.  
  
Letty rested on Mia's shoulders for a while, as her eyes travelled around th house. Yup, she remembered alrite,but as she came to the window, she saw him...looking at her,with hate. 


	4. Planning 4 the party

Disclaimer: Well, once again i tell ya, i do not own any of the Characters in TFATF, so please dont sue me.  
  
Thanks heaps for all the god reviews,really apreciate them.  
  
This is chapter 3:Plans for the party, so hope you guys enjoy.  
  
Letty's POV:  
  
"Man,am i gald that Mia listened to my story,damm, glad i told her the truth too. I can't believe she's throwin a party for me,now that gurls a real friend"  
  
Letty listened as Mia talked to Vince on the phone, and told him Letty's story. Vince would then fill jesse and Leon on what really happened to her.  
  
"Mia, are you playin, or didLetty's pop really go into a coma", Vince asked.  
  
"I'm tellin you V, thats why the poor girl stormed out,she needed to see her papa, adn i dont blame her",Mia replied.  
  
"Well,yeah, alright", and the conversation ended.  
  
Letty sat by the window and looked outside. It was still dull and raining heavily. Her eyes travelled to the garage,where Dom was working.  
  
She looked at him, at his ruff,yet skillful hands,at the hard muscles that covered his arms, the arms that she used to be in. Oh..he was do peaceful when he was wroking.  
  
But when he first seen her, he had that look...of hate,but why? Could he forgive her? She'd been in more pain than him.  
  
Letty decided to get up from her place and help Mia plan the party.  
  
"Hey Mia, i can not thank you enough for what ur doin"  
  
"Let, dont worry,there's no harm in helping some one like you,besides, ur like a big sista to me",Mia said, and patted Letty  
  
Meanwhile outside, a totally different story was going on.  
  
Doms POV:  
  
"So, here i am, working on this fucked up car. Yup,all fine and well..oh..whjat the hell,Its not fine.For 12 months,12 fuckin moths, she made mesuffer,made me cry over her,think about where she is,i cant believe i actually loved her.Oh well, we'll see tonight wont we? Yup, i'll see to it that seh fuckin gets hurt too"  
  
With that, Dom smirked and went on with his work.  
  
A/N:Hey u guys, sorry this chap was so small,but i promise the next chapter will come soon.  
  
Thanks once again. 


	5. United we stand

Disclaimer: I do not won any characters from the Fast and the Furious,if i did, i would be famous,i mean come on,being the boss of Vin Diesel,hehe,ok,i think i should shut up now.  
  
This is chapter 4:"United we stand".  
  
Enjoy u guys.  
  
After an afternoon of washing dishes, decorating the hallroom and making some mexican dishes, Mia and Letty sat on the couch and sighed with relief.  
  
Dom went out with the rest of the gang to talk things out.  
  
"Hey Mia, can i ask you something?" ASked Letty  
  
"Sure, girl, go on".  
  
"k, Is Dom still mad at me?", asked Letty.  
  
This took Mia by surprise. She very well knew about Doms sleepless night, how he always talked about her, and longed for her.  
  
"Well, i honestly dont know, you'll have to find out by yourself", Said Mia, "...but its already 7:00, its time to get ready, and with this,Mia practically dragged Letty upstairs.  
  
"Now Letty, in order 4 Dom to notice you, u really need ta look your best",Mia said excitedly, as she took out a halter top, and a mini skirt.  
  
"Oh my god,there's no way i'm gonna wear that,girl,i'm no skank you know!"Letty said.  
  
"Aww, come on Let,with this on,your gonna be like a magnet, and he's gonna bethe nail,trust me".  
  
So it was settled, and at7:30 pm, People started pouring in the Toretto household.  
  
As soon as Jesse arived, he ran over to Letty and gave her a big bear hug.  
  
"Letty, where've you been girl,we've missed ya", Jesse said,overwhelmed.  
  
"Well jesse", replied Letty, "..it was a family emergency,i think Mia told you 'bout it,you understand dont you?".  
  
"Oh,yeah totally", jesse daid.  
  
Vince and Leon arrived too,giving hughs and Kisses to Letty,telling her taht they'd missed her.  
  
Letty's POV:  
  
"Oh,thank god, we are all good.Jeez,after i left,i thought they hated me,but they did'nt.However, there is still one person left, and i have to know what he thinks about me".  
  
At around 8:00 pm, the party was in full swing, and it was looking good so far. Mia was preparing the drinks and Letty got ready to serve.  
  
As she made her way to the hallroom, she stopped in her tracks, for she saw somehing that tore her apart inside,it was like an arrow,going through her heart.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: ok,this is the end of the 4th chap,the next chap is coming soon,i've started it.  
  
Its called: Sweet Sweet revenge.  
  
Hope you guys enjoyed this chapy.  
  
later. 


	6. Sweet Sweet revenge

Disclaimer:I do not own any TFATF characters,so please do not sue me.  
  
Sorry i took so long with this chapter, i was really busy.  
  
Hope you guys enjoy, and please gemme feedback.  
  
Chapter 6: Sweet Sweet Revenge.  
  
As she came in the hallroom, her breath got caught in her stomach. Her voice, only came out as a choke.  
  
Was she dreaming? Or... or was that really Dom, with his arms around another women,kissing her like nothing else mattered to him? She stood stiff in her tracks,glaring at him.  
  
Suddenly, he turned his gaze toward her. Their eyes met for a moment. Then....then he put his arm around the lady and made his way outside.  
  
Letty's POV:  
  
"Did i just see that, or was i dreaming. Dom...my Dom, with that...that skank!How could he live with himself.  
  
Ok Ok, so i have'nt talked to him, have'nt apologised to him as yet for all my faults, So,he just goes and makes out huh?!   
  
Well, two can can this game,and i'll see to that!  
  
Letty went around and served the drinks that Mia prepared, getting 'welcome back' hugs from some friends of her when......  
  
"Hey babe, can i get a corona?", a voice asked from behind.  
  
Letty got a bit annoyed, but turned around anyway, and then smiled.  
  
"Xander!,what are you doin here? And where the hell have you been,man,its so good to see you!",Exclaimed Letty, to her old friend.  
  
"Well, you know,Dom invited me to his party and all",Xander replied.  
  
"Oh ok,but again, where have yo been,what've you been doin?".  
  
"Well, you know,WORK WORK WORK, hey ermmmm,'bout that Corona, mind if we both go into the Kitchen and you gemme what i want?",Xander asked,his lips forming into a smirk.  
  
Letty smiled, kinda evily, and ushered Xander into the Kitchen.  
  
As Letty walked into the kitchen she thought about Dom, and what he did,she knew he did it on purpose,as payback,to make her jealous.This got her thinking......  
  
As she kept the drinks down,Xander lifted her onto the table and looked into her bright brown eyes.  
  
"So Let, you ready to gemme something?",He asked,smiling kinda evily.  
  
"Well,i dunno",Letty said.Again,she thought about Dom  
  
"Aww,come on Let,We both know that to you Dom is history now,dont we?",asked Xander.  
  
"WRONG!", said a raspy voice from behind,as Xander was pushed off Letty, and then realised that she was looking into the eyes of a very very angry Dom!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N:Ok,this is chap. 6,hope you guys enjoyed it,promise i'll update it!. 


	7. Forgive and Forget

Disclaimer: Ok, so i repeat this,i do not own any of the characters from this movie, which i think,totally rocks.So, do sue me k.  
  
A/N:Thanks to all the people who gave feed back,i really apreciate it,infact i depend on what you guys think of my story.  
  
ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 7:Forgive and Forget.  
  
Letty could clearly see how angry Dom looked and decided to keep her mouth shut as he pulled her upstairs to his room.  
  
He pushed her inside, looked out, then locked the door behind him and turned around to look at Letty.  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doin?", Dom asked,his agitated tone,filling the room.  
  
"What i was doing?",letty questioned, "what 'bout you huh?,goin off with that skank of a women?".  
  
"well....well you made me do this!,you were the one who left in the first place"!!!.  
  
Letty just stared at him,tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Letty's POV:  
  
Why is he doing this to me?Why did he get so angry when he saw me with Xander? I mean,was he jealous,was he actually jealous? Does he still care 'bout me,about us?  
  
She felt a hint of hope gush through her body,as though there still might be a chance between him and her.  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
Damm,why the hell is she staring at me,with..with those beautiful eyes? She's breaking me down right now.And why in the world do i still feel that way about her?  
  
She left you man,Stay tough,dont let her get to you.  
  
"Dom...Dom!",letty shouted for the second time, "..i,i nees to tell you something very important. i need the explain the truth about what really happened".  
  
"Yup,got that right,you gotta lot of explaning to do right now!",Dom answered.  
  
"Well,here goes. You remember when i got that call form Mexico?"  
  
Dom nodded.  
  
"Well, that was actually a call from my mama,she said..that my papa,he was in a coma. So i had to Dom,he was gonna die,i could never live with myself,knowing that he dies,that i nver even said my goodbyes.  
  
I'm sory Dom, please, you gotta understand. Do you know how much it hurt back then?"  
  
She turned her gaze towards him and caught his sympethetic look.  
  
"Letty,baby,i had absolutely no idea, you should have told me,i would have done anything and everything i could to help!".  
  
"yeah,i know Dom,but..but i was so angey, so heartbroken, i could make myself tell you guys".  
  
Letty knew by his expression that Dom did really understand, did really care about her.  
  
He got up from the table he was leaning on, and kissed her,soft at first, then more powerfully.  
  
Letty lay in his arms,knowing that, for eery problem,there is a solution,and that Dom was the Solution.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/n:Ok,so this is the end of chap 7, but dont worry,this is not the end,there's still onw more chapter,and the epilogue.  
  
I'll update as soon as possible,hope u guys enjoyed! 


	8. Good Bye LettyAgain

Disclaimer: Once again,i dont own any of the dharacters of TFATF, so puhleese do not sue me.  
  
Thanks for all the wonderful reviews,so here is the last chapter,before the epilogue.  
  
Bye Letty....Again.  
  
Doms POV:  
  
"I honestly coul'nt believe it! Letty...my Letty, is back. It feels like heaven right now. Her, in my arms and all.  
  
I still cant believe she thought i would'nt understand, i swear,i'd always stand by her,through and thin".  
  
Letty looked at Dom's choc brown eyes,as he stared into hers.  
  
"I love you Dom", Letty suddenly said.  
  
"So do i baby, so do i",Dom replied,as he got off the bed and walked hand-in-hand with her,downstairs.  
  
Mia looked pleased as she saw the two of them appear at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Jeez",Mia said,as she made her way through the crowd,towards them, "..its about time you guys made up!. Its been so boring down here"  
  
After a while of dancing,the phone suddenly rang,cutting through the music. Letty picked it up this time,her expression going from happy to grim.  
  
"Yup..aha...sure,yes,thankyou soo much,so glad to hear it.....yea,as soon as i can,yup,bye!"  
  
She quickly put the reciever down and ran to hug Dom.  
  
"Dom,ohmygod,you wont guess what i just heard,it was my mama on the other line,she said that my dad has come out of the coma,the doc said he's gonna be fine!",Letty shouted, overwhelmed  
  
"Oh that awesom Let,i'm so happy for ya dad!",Dom replied.  
  
"But Dom,there's only one problem", Letty Said, "Papa wants me to come and be with him and my mama,for the next 2 months,he says that'll make him feel better".  
  
Dom satred into space for a while,thinking....  
  
"Well,let,as much as i love you,i'll let you go,i mean it is for your dad rite, but promise me you wont forget about me!"  
  
"I'll always love you Dom,i'll never forget you,dont worry!",Letty said.  
  
So the morning after the night of the party, Letty stepped out of the house that she'd lived in for the last 3 years.  
  
Vince, Mia, Leon, and Jesse followed.She looked at them and smiled, but she did'nt see Dom.   
  
Letty put her bags down and went to meet her friends.  
  
"V,her thanks for bein my friend ok,i luv you!",Letty said to Vince,as she hugged him.  
  
"She turned to lEon and Jesse and thanked them too,then hugged them.  
  
When she came to Miua,she had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Mia, thank you for bein a sister to me,i'll miss ya",Letty said and gave a bear hug.  
  
Then a while later, a reed Mazda RX-7 pulled up i the driveway,Dom inside. He Gestured, for her to come and sit in the passenger seat,so after loading her baggage,she did.  
  
The trip to the airport was silent,they did'nt look at each other,just at the road ahead.  
  
Then when the time finally came for letty to go, She looked at Dom,as actually saw him crying.  
  
"hey let,i'm gonna really miss ya,i wanna tell you something",Dom said.  
  
"Yeah go on Dom,"letty replied.  
  
"I...I loved you ever since i laid my eyes on you,I still love you,i hope you feel that same way about me,and please dont forget me".  
  
"oh Dom,i dont know what to say....except that i love you too,and i'll never forget you,i'll come back to you, dont worry".  
  
And with that,she unloaded her baggages, and made her way to the plane.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N:Ok, so that was the lsat CHapter,hope you guys enjoyed.I'll be posting the Epilpgue soon,its called "Thinking about him". 


	9. Thinking About him

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the charcters form this movie,dont sue me,thanks.  
  
Thanks to all the reviews.  
  
This is the Epilogue-  
  
"Thinking about him".  
  
Lettys POV:  
  
"I still see 'him' in my dreams, the tanned skin, his hard tonned muscles, the bright brown eyes that any girl will get lost in.I cant imagine what he must be thinking right now, and i dont want too.  
  
How we used to share those good ole times together,me in his arms,he in mine.Like they say,all good things come to an end,but...not for long. Papa is out of the coma,and Dom and I are back together,hell,everythin's just right now.  
  
I still remember when i first seen him, damm i was tongue-tied,but hat was back in the 12 grade.  
  
I wonder what he must be doin now.I see him when i look at the stars,heck,they always remind me of him. His eyes,shinning.......  
  
Wonder if he still loves me,he promised me all right, but they can be broken,as easily as they are made.  
  
Wonder whether he keeps his eyes to himself, or still looks at some of those skanks.  
  
Oh,what the hell am i sayin, i know that he'll never do that to me,he loves me, and i love him,always had and always will!.  
  
Like they say,TRUE LOVE LASTS FOREVER!"  
  
And with that,Letty go off the windowsil she was resting on, and left the room.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Ok, so thats the end of the whole story,i hope you guys enjoyed,thanks for all the fedback.I'll probably write another Letty/Dom Fic, for all u Dom/Letty Luvers out der. 


End file.
